Mon cadeau de noël
by wa-tsukimi
Summary: Un réveillon de noël qui sera bien plus agité de ce que l'espérait Sasuke, qui ne prévoyait pas un cadeau de sa part... résumé pourri ¬¬ mais bon xD un SasuNaru comme cadeau de noël pour ce qui veulent


**Auteur:** wa-tsukimi

**Disclamer: **Pour mon plus grand malheur, ils sont encore à Kishimoto.

**Note:** une p'tite fic sensé être pour noël, si internet accepte de marché T.T . C'est mon deuxième fic, alors je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi extra que les autres. Au fait, ceci est pas une fic pour les homophobes (prendre le couloir qui mène vers le haut, puis sortir où par la droite, ou par la gauche. Attention, la salle de l'auteur se trouve aussi en haut à gauche et est remplis de yaoisme en favoris).

_Pensé des personnages_

(commentaire de moi)

* * *

Bonne lecture

- Waaaaa !!!

Une boule jaune et orange courrait en cercle dans une pleine qui était maintenant complètement recouverte d'un tapis blanc.

-Naruto !! Calme toi !

-Mais ! Sakura-chan ! C'est tellement rare qu'il neige comme ça !

Et Naruto ce remit à courir comme un enfant de 4 ans dans la pleine qui leurs servaient comme terrain d'entraînement à l'équipe 7 depuis maintenant 5 ans.

-Voyons Naruto ! Tu as maintenant 17 ans ! Arrête de jouer et viens t'entraîner ! Il faudrait que tu mûrisse un jour !

Naruto s'arrêta et alla vers ses coéquipiers en marmonnant et il reçut un coup de poing, signé Sakura, et indirectement Tsunade, vu que c'était elle qui entraînait Sakura.

Naruto se trouvait maintenant écrasé contre l'arbre qui se trouvait à, au moins, 10 mètres du restant du groupe. Le blond se leva maugréant, et ce massant son nez, comme si ça n'avait était qu'un vulgaire coup de poing donné par un enfant. Après 5 ans d'entraînement avec Jiraya, et 2 ans et demi de coup de poing de la part de Sakura tout les jours, on avait maintenant une résistante peu commune, surtout que en lui était scellé Kyubi, raison de plus à ce relevé comme si de rien n'était. Et sans oublier (arg ! Ça me fait penser à mes cours de français TT) que la recherche de Sasuke, plus le combat avec celui-ci avait beaucoup durci le kitsune.

Sasuke s'avança les mains dans les poches, avec une expression d'exaspérations vers le centre du terrain.

-Baka…

-Chuis pas un baka, baka !

Ce fut comme ça que commença la journée pour les trois ninja de l'équipe 7, qui était maintenant junnins.

Après l'entraînement, et de la mission qui leurs avait été assigné, les trois terminèrent en sueur (tant mieux que je ne suis pas là pour les sentirent xD). Sakura partit vers l'hôpital de Konoha pour continuer avec son travail en tant que medic-nin, Kakashi partit lire son livre dont le contenu était plus que douteux, et les deux restant, partirent vers Ichiraku, sous l'insistance de Naruto qui continuait à adorer les ramens.

Comme beaucoup de jours dans la vie des deux garçons, ils se retrouvèrent à manger des ramens dans le même restaurant, et comme d'habitude, les plats s'accumulaient devant Naruto, tandis que Sasuke mangeait lentement son plat, et lancer des regards furtifs vers son coéquipier, qui ne se rendait pas compte que son meilleur ami le regardait.

La situation resta un long moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Naruto décide qu'il ne voulait plus mangeait, et paya. Ils prirent la grande avenue de Konoha pour rentré chez eux. Naruto parlait de n'importe quoi, et Sasuke n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Ça ne servait à rien, puisque Naruto était tout à fait capable de faire de long monologue sans jamais se rendre compte que son interlocuteur ne lui répondait pas.

-Tu fais quoi pour noël ?

Naruto s'était arrêté, et fixé maintenant Sasuke, qui continuait à avancer. Naruto s'énerva et commença à répétait sa question et à l'appeler, mais la personne qui se faisait apostrophé ne l'écoutait pas, vu qu'il fantasmait sur une certaine personne.

-Dobe ! T-u f-a-i-s q-u-o-i p-o-u-r n-o-ë-l?!?

-hein?

Naruto râla, puis plongea son regard azur dans celui onyxien de Sasuke. Celui-ci rougit, puis se donna une claque mentale. Naruto le regardait perplexe, puis se retourna pour savoir ce qui pouvait faire rougir ainsi son ami (ce que j'aime ne pas lui faire comprendre certaine chose TuT), mais il ne vit que 3 petits vieux qui allait faire leur achats. Naruto froncis ses sourcils puis regarda Sasuke. Il haussa finalement les épaules puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches (les mains de Naruto, sur les hanches de Naruto… je suppose que vous l'aviez pigé non –'… vaut mieux que je me taise¬¬).

-J'ai demandé ce que tu faisais pour noël, ou plutôt le réveillon de noël.

-Noël ?

Un lourd silence ce fit entre les deux, pendant ce court instant, Naruto dévisagea Sasuke, puis se frappa le front avec sa main.

-Tu m'appelle baka, alors que c'est toi le baka ! Noël c'est…

Naruto reçu un coup de poing dans la figure, mais cette fois-ci signé Sasuke. Celui-ci était énervé, pas contre Naruto, contre lui-même, car il s'était momentanément perdu dans ses rêveries, et n'avait pas compris de quoi parlait Naruto.

-Je sais ce que c'est, dobe !

Naruto se massa à nouveau son nez qui était rouge de froid et de douleur, car même si il était résistant contre ce genre de coup, il souffrait quand même.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ça, baka

-Baka toi-même… Je te demandais ce que tu faisais pour cette date.

Naruto s'énervait de plus en plus. C'était au moins la 5ème fois qu'il répétait sa question, et que l'autre imbécile ne captait pas. En plus, il se sentait bête à rester planté en plein milieu de la rue alors qu'il neigeait de plus en plus fort.

-Rien

Et Sasuke fit rapidement demi-tour, avant que le blond se rende compte qu'il était en train de rougir pour énième fois en sa présence (la raison reste inconnue jusqu'à ce jour). Et comme il tournait le dos à Naruto, il ne put apercevoir ce sourire de 10.000km qui rendait Naruto encore plus angélique que d'habitude.

-Alors tu peux le fêter avec moi.

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement, et se tourna vers Naruto avec une rapidité fulgurante, et le dévisagea, avec la mâchoire qui tombait plus bas que l'abîme (c'est possible ça ? on va dire que oui xD).

-Quoi ?

-En plus de bête, sourd. Et dire que c'est ça qui a toutes les filles derrière lui. Vois pas qu'est-ce qu'elles lui trouvent…

Et pour cinquantième fois dans la journée, Naruto ne comprit pas l'attitude de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'était assombris et grommelait, pestait. Ça avait été comme un couteau de glace qu'on lui plantait et replanté dans le cœur. Après tout, la personne qu'il aimait, c'était cette personne qui avait dit ces mots.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses vrais sentiments, ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. Comme beaucoup de fois l'avait répétait les filles au tour de lui, les contrèrent s'attires. Elles croyaient tout savoir sur lui, mais elles se trompaient toujours. Son contraire s'appelait Naruto.

-Sasuke ?

Son nom fit qu'il sorte de ses pensés, et porte attention au monde où il se trouvait en ce moment. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait avancé rapidement, et ce trouvait maintenant près de l'appartement où vivait Naruto. Le garçon aux cheveux de blé se trouvait derrière lui, et le regardait en le questionnant sur son attitude.

-Quoi ?

Sasuke avait reprit un ton beaucoup plus froid et distant que tout à l'heure, mais ceci ne gêna pas Naruto qui sourit une nouvelle fois, et ce plaça à coté de lui.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Sasuke le regarda, énervé. Il ne comprenait rien, et son orgueil commençait à se plaindre à son cerveau car il était un poil trop lent à son goût.

-Tu veux passer le réveillon de noël avec moi ? Tu sais, on pourra aller en ville.

Le brun regarda le kitsune puis remercia les ciels de lui avoir donné une chance comme ça, même si Naruto ne l'aimait pas il serrait au moins à ses cotés.

Mais pour garder son image, Sasuke fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, sans trop d'énergie. Naruto élargit son sourire, qui était déjà extrêmement grand, puis partit vers son appartement en courant, criant un ''à demain Sasuke''.

Sasuke continua son chemin, pensant qu'il ne lui restait que 5 jours pour acheter un cadeau à son baka préféré, mais il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui acheter.

----------------

On était le 24 décembre, il ne restait plus que 1 journée pour acheter les cadeaux manquants, et la neige s'était remit à tomber.

Sasuke, de son cotés, pensait encore au cadeau qu'il pourrait offrir à Naruto. Il n'allait que rarement au réunion de noël que préparé tous ceux de sa génération, donc, c'était une des rares fois qu'il devait cherchait un cadeau pour quelqu'un d'autre qui n'était pas sa famille. Il ne devrait pas qu'offrir des fleurs cette année.

Naruto arriva en courant, un drôle de sourire au lèvre. Sasuke le regard, comme si il regardait un fou lâché dans la nature.

-J'ai ton cadeau ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que c'est !

Les yeux de Naruto pétillaient de joie, une autre lueur brillait aussi dans les prunelles du shinobi, ce qui fit croire à Sasuke que son cadeau de noël serait un baiser de la part de Naruto. Un macro sourire élargit les lèvres du pâle garçons.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau. Et tu ne devineras pas ce que c'est.

Naruto trépigna d'impatience, clamant qu'il voulait déjà être 'ce soir', et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre une seconde de plus. Il partit finalement, voyant Kiba portait un grand tas de cadeau, aider par Akamaru. Sasuke regarda partir Naruto vers l'homme-chien, et son compagnon. Ce fut quand Naruto atteignait l'Inuzuka, qu'une voix mielleuse vient interrompre son admiration. En reconnaissant la voix, Sasuke lâcha un grognement.

Sakura arriva d'une démarche lente et sûre d'elle. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son coéquipier, et lui lança un regard rempli de sous entendu. Sasuke répondit à son regard, avec un regard froid et indifférant. Mais ceci ne refroidit en rien la kunoichi, qui commença à balader son doigt tout au long du bras de Sasuke (c'est moi qui est écrit ça O.O ??). Celui-ci resta indifférant, et ce mit à marcher, mais Sakura resta en mode chewing-gum.

-Tu devrais venir au repas de noël de ma famille Sasuke-kuuun. Je dois te présentais à mes parents (typique, tu présente ton petit ami à tes parents… mais ça vous l'aviez pigé… de nouveau ¬¬)

La voix de Sakura était encore mielleuse, et cela commençait à agacer Sasuke, qui la regarda avec un de ses regards le plus froid possible. Il dégagea brusquement son bras, puis se remit à marcher.

-Je vais fêter noël avec bien meilleure compagnie que toi.

Sakura se fâcha, et vira au rouge rapidement. Elle pesta contre la personne qui avait empêché de présenter son Sasu-kun à ses parents.

-A oé ? Dit moi avec qui, que j'aille lui casser la figure !

Sasuke fit un rire moqueur, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule Sakura, toujours avec le même regard froid.

-C'est Naruto.

Et sans attendre, il disparus du champs de vision de la jeune fille qui était restée pétrifié. Puis elle tapa rageusement du pied, maudissant le fait qu'elle soit plus faible que Naruto. Et malgré son intelligence, Naruto était bien trop mature pour tomber dans ses pièges. Elle pesta une dernière fois avant de partir vers Ino qui se trouvait justement en train d'acheter dans cette rue.

-Salut Ino-chan.

Ino se retourna vers son amie qui avait une moue boudeuse. Elle rigola, puis se remit à regarder la marchandise du magasin.

-Alors, comme ça il n'a pas accepté.

-Tout ça à cause de Naruto !

Ino rigola de nouveau, mais cette fois ci elle ne regarda pas son amie, et son rire était plus triste. Et même si son amie continuait à pestait contre Naruto, elle resta concentré dans les multiples options de cadeau qui se présentait devant elle. Elle prit finalement un objet entre ses longs doigts, puis regarda Sakura.

-Tu devrais lâchait le morceau comme moi j'ai fais Saku-chan !

-Pour courir après un mec qui bave déjà pour une autre fille, comme toi ?

-Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne reçois pas des regards froids, il me parle, on passe beaucoup de moment agréable… tu veux que je continue ?

-Non, c'est bon… Mais tu es aussi malheureuse que moi ! Avoue !

-Non… je pourrais être mieux, mais au moins moi je ne peste pas contre la première personne que je vois.

Sakura se tu, se rendant compte qu'elle était encore très immature, et que Ino l'avait encore surpassé sur ce point là. L'unique chose où elle avait réussit à être meilleure, c'était en puissance en tant que kunoichi.

Cela n'arrangeait rien à sa situation, et l'unique chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de pestait contre Ino, Naruto, les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la rue et toute les groupies qui couraient derrière Sasuke.

---------------

Sasuke était arrivé avec l'unique manteau qu'il avait trouvé, c'est-à-dire, un manteau noir bleuâtre avec l'emblème des Uchiwa cousu dessus, comme tout ses habits. Il regarda le lieu de rendez-vous, remarquant que Naruto n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'accouda alors au mur pour ce protégé de la neige qui s'était remit à tomber.

Il releva la tête quand il perçut le son étouffait par la neige que faisaient les pas de la personne qu'il attendait. Naruto portait un manteau orange, et il était recouvert d'une fine couche blanche, montrant le long trajet qu'il avait fait. Il avait sur son visage un sourire qui l'illuminait comme un sapin de noël, et portait entre ses bras, un paquet cadeau d'un bleu foncé, et décoré par une grosse ligne argenté et de quelques étoiles, argenté aussi.

_On dirait un ange…_

Sasuke fut arraché de sa pensé, et se pétrifia quelque seconde en apercevant le paquet bleu, puis se redressa et s'avança vers Naruto, faisant que tout les deux se retrouvaient sous les flocons de neige qui tombaient. Le macro sourire de Sasuke s'effaça, se rendant compte que ses espoirs étaient vains, et que son rêve d'embrasser Naruto était tombé dans les eaux les plus profondes de son monde.

-Yo Sasuke !

-hn

Naruto lui tendit le paquet cadeau bleu qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Sasuke regarda le paquet, avec un regard suspect. Naruto le secoua alors sous son nez, impatient que le descendant du prestigieux clan Uchiwa prenne son paquet d'une bonne fois pour toute. Le descendent en question grogna, puis le prit entre ses fins doigts blancs, mais continua à le regarder comme si c'était une bombe, où un cadeau dans le genre. Après une bonne dizaine de minute, il l'ouvrit sous le regard impatient du blond.

Il resta un moment athonite devant le cadeau que venait de lui offrir la personne qui occupait son cœur depuis pas mal de temps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, il balbutia silencieusement des incohérences, puis leva sa tête lentement pour regarder Naruto, qui attendait impatiemment le commentaire de Sasuke. Il baissa à nouveau la tête pour voir son cadeau. Son baiser avait été remplacé par… (tention, ceci n'est pas intelligent ¬¬)

-un éventail ?

L'éventail que tenait entre ses doigts Sasuke avait comme couleur prédominante le bleu et le rouge. Elle représentait la nuit étoilé qui tombait sur la terre, formant un couché de soleil d'un rouge éclatant (1) (j'arrive pas à décrire T.T).

-Tu t'y attendais pas hein ? Hein ?

Sasuke se demanda où il pourrait bien caché un éventail aussi féminin, d'après lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage, car Naruto le prit par le bras et le poussa vers la multitude, faisant tombé de ses épaules une couche de neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules et ses cheveux.

Après un moment, Sasuke poussa Naruto vers un parc. Il regarda terrifié la foule qui se bousculait.

-Comment j'ai pu survire à ça…

-Tu n'aimes pas la foule ?

Sasuke lui fit un regard ennuyé, depuis le temps qu'il devait le savoir.

-Devine baka.

Il aperçut un banc, et alla s'asseoir. Naruto le suivit, mais resta debout, observant Sasuke, qui se mettait de plus en plus incommode sous le regard de son ami. Les deux étaient restés immobiles dans cet situation, et ne se rendait pas compte que une nouvelle couche de neige s'accumulé lentement sur leurs épaules.

Cette ambiance ce brisa quand un bruyant bruit provient du ventre de Naruto. Celui-ci fit un rire naïf, puis prit à nouveau le bras de Sasuke et le tira vers la foule. Sasuke éleva les yeux vers le ciel, demandant un miracle pour ne pas rentré dans la foule à nouveau. Et comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières, et que l'auteur avait décidé d'être gentil avec lui, ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'atteindre la foule en question. Sasuke remercia alors le ciel, ne se doutant pas de la raison pour laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il regarda alors la rue remplie et remarqua Ino qui portait un kimono aux couleurs de nuit et au motif de papillon.

Naruto s'était arrêté en apercevant Ino. Il pensait encore au jour où il l'avait vu pleurer.

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Ino ?_

_La blonde releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux soucieux de Naruto. Ino fut surprise de le voir là, mais une fois sa stupeur passée, elle se remit à pleurer, replongeant son visage dans ses mains. _

_Elle sentit une main chaude sur son dos, qui lui fit ressentir de la sécurité. Elle crut pendant un moment que Naruto allait lui demander d'arrêter de pleurer, et de lui demander pourquoi elle pleuré comme ça. Mais les paroles qu'elle entendit la surprirent._

_-Pleure… Ça te fera du bien._

_Et comme il lui avait dit, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. La main de Naruto frotta d'un geste réconfortant le dos d'Ino qui était secoué par des hoquet. _

_-Il ne m'aime pas…_

_Les mots étaient sortit tous seuls. Il fallait qu'elle parle, ça lui faisait trop mal pour le garder dans son intérieur.._

_-Sasuke ? _

_-Non…_

_Elle se releva, et regarda le vide, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues._

_-Il aime Temari… Je me sens si mal… J'aurais du le lui dire ! _

_-Mais, si il ne t'aime pas, ça t'aurait fait encore plus souffrir. Le rejet et pire que l'ignorance. Et puis, si il est heureux, c'est le plus important…_

_Ino le regarda stupéfaite. Il avait tellement mûri, elle se sentait honteuse d'être aussi égoïste et gamine par rapport à ses sentiments. _

_-Mais des fois…_

_Ino regarda le ciel en pensant ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis elle sourit et regarda Naruto._

_-Des fois ça fait du bien de le dire. C'est un secret trop lourd pour nous. Non ?_

_C'était au tour de Naruto d'être stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas rend compte avant, mais elle, elle savait lire dans son cœur, un peu comme une sœur._

**_Fin du Flash-Back _**

Naruto n'avait pas lâché le bras de Sasuke, ce qui fit que Sasuke sentit quand Naruto serra les poings. Il se dit que quelque chose le frustrait en regardant l'amie de Sakura. Ce fut alors, qu'il pensa que Naruto était amoureux de Ino, et qu'elle, elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui cassait le cœur du kitsune en mil morceaux.

Une soudaine envie de la frapper traversa alors son corps, mais avant qu'il s'élance, Naruto s'était retourné et le fixé d'un regard rempli d'un sentiment, que le jeune Uchiwa ne réussissait pas à définir.

Sasuke voulu fuir ce regard, comme la Lune fuit le soleil. Il était trop pénétrant, il sentait comme si tous ses secrets étaient mit à nu. Plus il voulait fuir ce regard de feu, plus il restait attrapé dans celui-ci, comme un enfant regarde la Lune ou les étoiles.

-Je t'aime…

Et Naruto le traîna dans la foule, rouge comme une tomate. Il devait le lui dire, il n'avait pas pu le garder plus longtemps pour lui. Il avait peur de se faire rejeté, mais il n'avait pas pu se contrôlé quand il avait aperçut Ino. Ino qui était en train d'observer avec un sourire triste, comment Shikamaru embrasser Temari.

Sasuke ne disait pas un mot, il observait comment les oreilles de Naruto passaient du rose-rouge au vermeille, et comment les flocons fondaient rapidement au contact de la figure du blond. Il sourit. Après tout, ça serait un beau cadeau de noël.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à un restaurant de ramens, où Naruto en demanda pour emmener. Une fois le paquet près, ils sortirent de la foule et se trouvèrent dans une rue blanche de neige. Une fois qu'ils soient sortit du remu ménage de noël, Naruto mangea ses ramens tout en marchant.

Naruto n'osait pas regardait et encore moins parler à Sasuke, il avait bien trop peur de la réaction de celui-ci. Son courage l'avait apparemment abandonné. Ce qui fit que l'ambiance se tendit à nouveau. Le silence qui s'était installé dans la rue, faisait que l'air était bien plus froid qu'en réalité. On pouvait voir Naruto qui ne cesser de trembler, malgré l'aliment chaud qu'il était en train de manger.

Naruto regarda le bol vide de ramen qui était entre ses mains. Il se mordit nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. L'unique argument qu'il avait pour ne pas parler à Sasuke, venait de mourir entre ses mâchoires.

Le kitsune sursauta quand la main de Sasuke se posa sur son épaule. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il lança un bref regard au brun et se remit rapidement à marché sans dire un seul mot. Voyant ce que faisait Naruto, Sasuke secoua négativement sa tête (les typiques 'alala'… e… si vous pigez pas tant pis xD), et se remit à marché derrière Naruto qui avait augmenté la vitesse.

Le silence, qui avait régnait pendant plusieurs minutes, se rompit quand Sasuke se mit à rire. Certes, bas, mais tout de même un rire. Naruto se tourna alors intrigué par ce qui pouvait causé une action si rare chez Sasuke.

Sasuke regardait en rigolant l'éventail qu'il n'avait pas réussit à cacher, puis regarda Naruto, qui se paralysa sous le regard du brun, redoutant les paroles de la personne qui tenait l'éventail entre ses mains.

-Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte.

Naruto fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son ami. Il posa son regard sur l'éventail, mais ne comprit toujours pas où voulait en venir le brun.

-Mon cadeau de noël, je ne te l'ai pas donné.

Naruto regarda surpris Sasuke. Quand il avait vu Sasuke sans paquet, il avait cru qu'il n'en avait pas trouvé, ou ne voulait pas lui en donner un. Il avait même regardé les poches du manteau de l'Uchiwa pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas caché, mais ses poches étaient bien plâtes et bien vide.

Sasuke en profita du fait que Naruto ne le regardait pas pour s'approcher de lui. Il plaça sa main sur la nuque de Naruto pour empêcher que celui-ci s'échappe. Naruto regardait étonné Sasuke qui avait une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux. Naruto dégluti en voyant le visage du brun s'approcher dangereusement du sien, et après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour les deux, Sasuke captura les lèvres du blond, qui répondit en l'approfondissant.

**Fin

* * *

**

(1)les typiques éventails de décoration, bien grand et pas discret.

Auteur /_relit son histoire/:_ …

Sasuke _/finit de le lire, et se tourne vers l'auteur_/: …

Naruto _/regarde l'auteur/_ : …

Auteur : e…

Sasuke : j'ai bien cru que tu allais me déguiser en fille comme ton autre fic…

Naruto : c'est pas triste ! A qui t'as volé cette fic ! Répond !

Auteur _/se tasse sur sa chaise/_ : c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! Je suis inno… e ! Ça rime à quoi de transformer ce truc dans une série d'avocat ?

Sasuke : c'est toi qui as commencé. On devrait vraiment t'enfermer dans un asile psychiatrique.

Auteur _/boude/_ : nan ! et nan !

Sasuke : dans une garderie ça serait beaucoup mieux _/la prend parla peau du cou/_

Auteur _/gesticule dans tout les sens/_ : naaaaaaaaaan !!!!! Veux des reviews !!!!

Naruto : tes sûr ? ça pourrait faire mal _/secoue de droite à gauche sa tête d'une manière mélodramatique/ _

Sasuke _/repose l'auteur en se rappelant de quelque chose/_ : T'en as pas marre de faire que du SasuNaru à double sens qu'à la fin !! Tu me fais toujours avoir des pensé pas net, et tu me fais toujours souffrir !!

Auteur /_se met à pleuré comme une gamine de 5 ans/_ : ouiiiiin !!!!! J'aurais du faire du drammatiqueeeeee !!!

Naruto _/se lance sur l'auteur pour pleuré aussi/_ : nooooon !!! Me fait pas souffriiiiir ! Fait souffrir Sasuke !

Auteur _/arrête de pleuré/_ : puisque tu me le demande, laisse moi juste cherchait une chanson bien triste _/commence à chercher avec un sourire sadique/…_ une spécial deathfic…

Sasuke _/assomme l'auteur/_ : sadique…

Naruto : Tien, elle nous a de nouveau laisser un papier…

Sasuke /_marmonne des gros mots contre l'auteur_: qu'est ce qu'elle a écrit cette fois…

Naruto : e… même si c'est nul, un petit review (P.S. : Naruto, tu dois mettre une tête de chien battu par Sasuke)

Sasuke _/frappe l'auteur qui est déjà assommée/_ : ça va pas de faire des p.s. comme ça ! on va croire que je suis un gros sadique comme toi !

Naruto _/met une tête de chien battu par Sasuke/ _: même si c'est nul, un petit revieeeeeew !

Sasuke /_se frappe la tête contre le mur/_


End file.
